Devil Archives
by KivaEmber
Summary: .Drabble collection. Completely random. Taking requests. When the Demons leave, Legends are formed to remember them by, the Devil Archives...
1. I

Devil Archives

KE: This is a collection of small drabbles, little ideas without plot lines. None of them are in chronological order, completely random. I'll take suggestions. Some OC Devil Arms thrown in, AUs, Comedy, Angst, Romance, etc. Anything goes!

**Disclaimer: Kiva Ember doesn't own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"_Satan can't do two things at once, He's not God ya know!" ---Lauren_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

1. Sea – Dante (OC Devil Arm)

The fluid aqua blade sliced the air with graceful arcs, droplets of rain following its path, light capturing each droplet in the underground archive. Crystal clear and beautiful, each droplet was shot lived before crashing to the floor, adding to the moisture of the slippery surface.

The Devil put up a good fight, a crystalline dragon – or Serpent? – commanded the water in underground archive. He wondered why there was a lake in here…

He balanced the Devil Arm on the palm of his hand. It was nothing like Yamato. From the brief period of time he had wielded it; Yamato was a silken killer, graceful and balanced, peaceful… But this watery blade was wild, and calm, untameable and unpredictable…

Funny, the Devil was female and those are the characteristics of a woman…Well, the women _he_ knows anyway.

2. Autumn – Dante & Vergil 

Orange and Gold swirled up and up, clashing with Grey and drifting down, softly caressing Silver, Red and Blue with loving hands; playful shrieks of laughter and the Orange and Gold flew up again when the winds joined the game.

The leaves drifted down again only to be kicked back up from Dante and Vergil's Wellington boots.

3. Goodbye – Dante 

Saying goodbye is easy if you know you're going to see them again. A simple wave and off you go! But it's a lot harder when you know you're _not_ going to see them again and you're reluctant to say the words and they clog up your throat so you _can't _say them.

Not that he had a chance to be able to say the words…

Vergil can be so impatient sometimes…

4. Supremacy – Beowulf & Ifrit

"I'm the strongest! I've been with Master Dante the longest!"

"Well he uses me the most! You're just a spare!"

"I'm far more experienced!"

"Which is another word for _older_!"

"Older!.? Why don't you say that to my face Sparky?.!"

"Sparky!.? SPARKY!.? I'll 'Sparky' you, you old geezer!"

"Well bring it on you little flame! You just chug out smoke!"

"Smoke!.? I've burnt down cities, towns, _kingdoms_! And you say I'm _SMALL_!.?"

"Oh-ho! Have I hit a rather _small_ nerve there?"

"I'm not listening!.?"

"I'm not surprised. Your ears are so small that they can't pick up on sound waves."

"SHUT UP OLD GEEZER!!"

"What's that? Speak up, I can't hear you! You're too far down. Do you need a step ladder?"

"YOU'RE GOING DOWN!!! WE'LL SEE WHO IS SUPERIOR!!!"

5. Partnership – Ebony & Ivory

Ebony and Ivory were partners. Fired together, kept together, Partnership. Of course even partners have some spats, and this was no exception.

Jester was an elusive bugger and Ebony kept missing, as Ivory kept reminding him.

Sometimes you wish your partner would just go to Hell.

6. Dance Lessons – Dante & Trish

Can't Dance…

Can't. Dance.

He can perform elaborate aerobics, gymnastics, sword techniques, martial arts, gunslinger moves and jump exceedingly high beyond human abilities…

And he can't dance.

It was a casual thing he said, an offhand comment, to some, it would be no big deal but to Trish it seemed completely impossible, unbelievable. So dance lessons were arranged.

She believed it after all her toes were stepped on at least twenty times.

7. De ja vu – Vergil

In the Unsacred Hell gate, he was defeated.

On Mallet Island the same thing happened.

In his defence he did defeat Dante the first two battles before his demise in Hell, and once again, the same on Mallet Island.

And a female was involved in those events along with a psycho maniac with an obsession with Sparda…

…

Something fishy is going on…

8. Useless information – Dante

Dante had photographic memory thanks to his demon blood. He remembers everything he sees, reads, hears, smell, and touch. His brain is like a video, something happened two days ago? Rewind to the point he wants, oh, but what if he wanted something three hours later, fast forward then pause or play.

This is the reason why he randomly spouts out useless information.

"Did you know sea creatures are turning female?"

9. Flare – Ifrit/Dante

Dante's blood boiled, the Demon side welcoming it with ecstasy and the human side screaming with agony. The Fire gauntlets wrapped their fiery tendrils around Dante, the flames purring in pleasure; the demon inside Dante copied the sound, embracing the surge of power given by the Flame Demon.

Dante yelled out, mixed between agony and pleasure as the power completely overflowed his senses, his vision dancing and swirling before the power suddenly left his body leaving him shivering with exhaustion.

He panted heavily, body trembling before he let out a sharp bark of laughter and glanced down at the gauntlets.

"Power, huh?"

10. Iceberg – Cerberus

Cerberus had escaped his duties as the Temen-ni-gru guardian once, of course he was recaptured and placed on guard duty again but he remembered his brief taste of freedom perfectly.

The icy waters of the Arctic. He travelled lower down, through the waters, icebergs forming around him as he lazily doggy paddled in the ocean.

Then he smashed into that ship.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Kiva Ember: And guess which ship that was! XP

Okay, Okay, this is where you think of suggestions to post to moi, I'll do anything, Twincest, Yaoi, Yuri, Clean Pairings, Devil Arm pairings, Angst, comedy, etc. Whatever floats your boat. 

Feeeeeddddd meeeeeee rreeeeeeevviiieeeeeeewwwwwssssss! (Translation: Feed me reviews)

Thanks for reading!

**KE**


	2. II

Devil Archives

KivaEmber: Okay, thanks for reading guys, and I've already had suggestions! I'm amazed! (And happy)! Oh yes, Crossovers are fine too, I forgot to mention that on the first chapter, ehehe, ;

**Disclaimer: KivaEmber does not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"_Come out of the closet, Kenta! You know you want to!" ---Winner (Karin)_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

1. Ninjas – Dante/Kasumi (From Dead or Alive) – For Leon

Dante raised his arm to block again - the fourth time to be exact – and leapt back from the Kunoichi. She was hot, Dante appraised, and skilled to boot. The human side of Dante valued her for beauty; his demon side valued her from her skill. Both agreed.

So when the Kunoichi delivered a flying kick to his head, Dante dodged swiftly and as she sailed past, wrapped his arms round her waist, effectively pinning her arms to her sides.

She struggled and Dante cautiously turned her in his grip, a triumphant smirk dancing on his lips as he studied his captive. Kasumi glared at her capturer and thrashed in the half devil's grasp. "Let me go!"

Dante's smirk turned into a mischievous grin. "Not without a kiss." And with a chaste kiss – more of a glorified peck – he let her go and leapt back, narrowly avoiding a punch to his head.

Laughing manically, he turned and ran from the Kunoichi knowing better than to stay.

She punches harder than Trish.

2. Love – Sea (OC Devil Arm)

She didn't understand humans.

They were complex creatures, thoughts that survive for mere breaths, somehow leaving their marks – or scars – on the Earth, existing for demons to devour and existing to live. Nothing more then cattle.

Confusing cattle.

So when her master flaunts himself around, protecting these cattle, she wonders. Is it something in the Sparda blood that they can see more to these cattle then us? Are humans worthy of the respect that the demons only give to their own? She remembered when a human worshipper long ago told her that Gods envy humans, for everything is so much beautiful to them as that day maybe their last.

She tried looking at life like that. She couldn't imagine it. She lacked the…capacity. And she admitted it to the human worshipper the next day. He merely smiled and gave her a necklace with the kanji sign for love; 'Ai'.

He said that that could love for her.

3. Something and Nothing – Trish

She was a fake, and yet Dante treated her as he would anyone else. With kindness and respect. Okay, he gave out comments like 'Babe,' and 'Sweet cheeks,' but he still treated her like she was _something_ not _nothing_.

The Devil Arms were confused at first, Mundus was a bastard master, Dante treated them right. Sea was still confused afterwards and would scrutinise any human that came into the shop (Which was incredibly rare) like she was searching for something that wasn't nothing. Afterwards she would frown and shake her head.

Trish felt like doing that with Dante.

She said this to Dante, asked why he was treating her like she was something when she was nothing, he merely replied;

"Because you're something to me."

4.Frozen Fire – Ifrit/Cerberus – For Evil Fang

Ice met fire. Steam billowed around the room, both demons fighting for dominance with their devil lust fuelling their desire.

Dante opened the broom closet, and stepped back when steam exploded out of it. Dante growled, angrily grabbed the nearby mop and brandished it madly.

"Dammit Ifrit and Cerberus! What have I told you about turning the cupboard into a sauna?"

5. Tower – Lady

It was a twisted legacy for a twisted man.

After Dante had defeated Arkham and – forcibly – took his brother home after beating some sense into that skull of his, the Temen-ni-gru tower remained; an ugly ruin of a demonic legacy.

Demons still leaked out of the tower and the government had tried – and failed – to destroy it. It remained there, even years after, as a reminder that even humans can do great evil.

That devils aren't the only devils out there.

6. Wizards? – Dante & Vergil – DMCxHP crossover

Vergil raised a fine silver eyebrow at the robed masked figure. Said figure was waving a stick around spastically spouting out Latin words in anger. The object of his anger was rolling on the floor roaring with mirth at the figure.

Vergil sighed. It was the tenth one this week, and it was only Wednesday. These robed figures had been popping up waving their sticks around spouting nonsense about 'The Dark Lord' and whatnot. Frankly it was amusing at first, but now it was getting mildly irritating.

So whilst the robed figure was distracted, he swiftly and gracefully smashed Yamato's sheath across the figure's head and took vicious satisfaction as said figure crumpled to the ground.

Dante sat up, random bursts of chuckles accompanying his comment. "Heh. Wizards. Never gets old."

Vergil rolled his eyes heavenward.

7. Chocolate – Dante/Vergil

"Vergil…"

"No."

"I didn't even say what I wanted yet!"

"You had your; 'Do-something-for-me-that-I-know-you'll-just-hate' whiny voice on."

"Will you buy me chocolate?"

"My answer still remains no."

"Pleeeeeeeease?"

"No."

"Fine! Then I'll never speak to you again!"

"That would be a blessing."

"I also mean no sex."

"…"

"…"

"…What kind of chocolate do you want?"

8. Gitaroo battle – Dante & U-1 – DMCxGitaroo-man Crossover

Dante strummed on Nevan's electric strings faster, attempting to keep up with his rival in this battle of riffs. Jarring cords and twisting notes spiralled around the two guitarists, both refusing to back down and admit defeat.

At last Dante's rival fumbled on a note, a single note, his rival was already recovering but Dante homed in on the moment of weakness and cranked it up even more, sparks and electricity crackling the air.

Dante's rival backed down and fell on one knee, panting heavily, his weird guitar lying down on the floor in front of him. Dante wiped the sweat from his face and grinned tiredly; this 'U-1' kid really gave him a run for his money in this case.

Dante dismissed Nevan and held out a hand to the kneeling rival guitarist; U-1 looked at the hand and then travelled up it to stare at Dante's grinning face. Dante laughed – exhausted – and his eyes glittered with respect.

"We've _got_ to try that again sometime."

9. Opposites Attract – Yamato/Rebellion

Who was the best sword? Yamato was graceful and balanced, peaceful, and silken, beautiful and deadly. Rebellion was the epitome of raw strength, spontaneous, and zealous, and – as his namesake pointed out – rebellious.

Eternal Peace and Rebellion.

War and Peace.

Ying and Yang.

Completely different in every aspect, yet unable to exist without the other. For how can you know what peace is if there is no rebellion? And how would you know what War was without rest?

Opposites attract.

10. Complain meetings – Devil Arms

The Devils were having an impromptu meeting when they were sure Dante was out of the office on a job. Vergil and Trish were under the category of Devils so they were present in this meeting, though the others had failed to explain _why_ there was a meeting in the first place.

As it seems, only Nevan and her wind Devil assistant Zephyr knew why.

Vergil had a sense of foreboding when Zephyr spread the word of a meeting and his suspicions were correct when Nevan informed everyone of another of her harebrained schemes.

She got this _fabulous _idea for _everyone_ to express their _feelings_ and _complaints_ to prevent _conflicts_. The italics had a field day when she introduced said idea and more annoyingly, almost all of the Devil Arms had _agreed_!

Of course Vergil tried to avoid the 'Group Therapy' as Nevan dubbed it by volunteering to help Dante in his Demon hunting work. No dice. Zephyr had hog tied, gagged and forcibly _dragged_ him to the inane Group Therapy madness.

Vergil kept telling himself that this was better then being Mundus' toy/pet. He was later proved wrong when Nevan brought in cuddly stuffed animals to the next meeting.

Vergil attempted to throw himself out of the window. He failed.

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

KE: The last drabble was long…But It was my favourite…I may do a fic about their lives after Mallet island and include characters from the second one and completely ignoring the fact that Dante got trapped in Hell (Of course Vergil's in it. Hehehehe!) Well, what do you think guys?

Oh, and I just like to thank the people who reviewed! You people keep me alive!

Thank you:

**Rosadina**:- Thanks for putting me in your C2 Archive and on Author alert. I really appreciate it!

**destructo888**:- Dante and Trish is a common pairing, though I'm partial to Yaoi myself… (Hides Yaoi shrine behind bookcase.) Ehehe, thanks for reviewing!

**Evil Fang**:- Yeah, the Iceberg one was my favourite too, I was laughing when I came up with the idea. And I love Devil Arm pairings, especially opposites like Fire/Ice, etc. They go so well together…Well, thanks for reviewing! 

**Leon**: You got an account? Well, anonymous reviews are welcome! Though harder to individually thank…Anyway, for the Dante/Kasumi pairing I had to do some research on all of the games to get some background information as I haven't played Dead or Alive before…But it was fun, so I don't mind! Thanks for reviewing!

Well, I think that's all the reviews, keep your suggestions coming as it's hard to get ideas for some of the drabbles. (I sat in front of the compooper for two hours before coming up with an idea, and that's only because I flipped through the Thesaurus…) I really appreciate you guys, I couldn't live without you!

**KE**


	3. III

Devil Archives

KE: Hi Y'all! I'm feeling pretty angsty when writing these out so most of these drabbles will most likely be all doom and gloom. Meh, those kinds are pretty easy to write to be honest…

Well, I'd just like to thank all the people who reviewed and I hope you like this next instalment!

**Disclaimer: KivaEmber does not own Devil May Cry, Capcom does.**

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

"_Why did you come from above so suddenly? And how did you carry that spear?" _

"_It is because I needed a toothpick, and it kills people I don't like."_

"_Uhh, that didn't answer my question…"_

"_So you're the guy who out bet me on eBay! You sniped me at the last minute you ass!"_

"_Hah! I knew it! So you're Ichigolover234! How dare you spam my inbox! I knew you couldn't resist flaming me for outbidding you!"_

_---Karin Bloopers from MasakoX on YouTube_

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

1. Hydrophobia – Ifrit/Agni – For Evil Fang

"**Hydrophobia:** _n._ abnormal fear of water, esp. as a symptom of rabies; rabies." Ifrit recited from the '_Oxford English Minidictionary_' which Sea kept on her at all times, well, that's what Agni knew and he didn't _want_ to know how Ifrit got his claws on Sea's most treasured possession; but one thing was certain, Agni wasn't staying around for much longer for the consequences.

"So," Ifrit cheerfully chirped, snapping the minidictionary shut and placing it on the coffee table, "We shall do the noble and character building thing Nevan said to do in Group Therapy and FACE OUR FEARS!"

At this point Ifrit had clambered onto the Coffee table, his claws scratching the wood and doing a dramatic – and embarrassing – pose. Agni winced; when Ifrit had dragged him from his brother Rudra with a serious face he thought Ifrit was going to be mature.

Obviously not.

Ifrit then leapt from the Coffee table and knelt in front of Agni, grasping Agni's clawed hand in his, Ifrit looked pleadingly at the more innocent flame demon and whispered softly; "Will you help me on my quest of bravery, Agni?"

Damn handsome fire demons and their manipulative ways.

2. Panhandling – Rudra & Agni

Innocent five year old eyes pinned the harried office worker. The five year old child had ruffled turquoise hair, and emerald green eyes, his clothes were torn and dirtied and was holding up a ratty poor excuse for a hat up, a few meagre pennies inside.

It was freezing, frost crusted the pavement and the child's breath came out in a thin silver vapour, the child's body trembled violently and between chattering teeth – his canines were bordering on fangs, the office worker absently noted – stuttered;

"A-An-n-ny sp-sp-spare ch-ch-change?"

The office worker dumped a good three dollars in the child's ratty hat before hurrying along. The child glanced in the hat and a pleased smile worked onto his lips, he turned to the red haired child behind him who was nodding sagely.

"How was that, brother?" The blue haired child asked, the red head grinned and answered, "Very good, Brother, though work more on your voice, still not helpless enough."

When Dante kicked the chattering demons out of Devil May Cry to, quote; 'Get a job!' he said nothing against Panhandling.

3. Beast and the Harlot – Zephyr & Nevan (OC Devil Arm)

Nevan was no saint, she was a succubus and when the time called for it, assassin, so when she went for a jaunt across the back streets of New York to have a little…_snack_ Dante allowed her to grudgingly but under orders to only drink a little, not enough to kill them but enough to sate Nevan's thirst.

But when Dante acquired a new Devil Arm, Zephyr the wind demon, whose weapon form was two nimble daggers; Zephyr took an interest in Nevan. And thus the unholy alliance between the Lightning Witch succubus and the Wind demon begun, the Group Therapy idea one of the schemes that they unleash.

Of course, whenever Nevan goes out on her jaunts, Zephyr secretly follows in his demon form, a navy blue beast that slinks in the dark like a Shadow does. So where Nevan goes, Zephyr follows in his bestial form.

The Beast and the Harlot.

Fan boy – Onesided Vergil/Dante 

Demons respect strength, that is why when a demon is defeated, it serves the victor until the victor is defeated or the loser is defeated by another demon (Rules then come up saying that a demon can't have _two_ masters so the two victors battle for dominance if they both wish it), which is why Vergil is faced with this…dilemma.

After Dante _valiantly_ saved him and defeated Mundus, gaining Father's power in the process and saving a creation of Mundus for added bonus, Vergil must, by demon law, serve Dante as he's his new master.

Of course Mundus trained Vergil like some pet to obey master at all times and being a bad pet would result in…unpleasantness. So Vergil would obey new master like he was trained to be and that would be that. But Dante, being the _justice_ filled half demon can't allow that to rest.

But Dante showed his strength once again when this French guy called Marius or something like that screwed up the Hell gateway. Vergil knew that his new master – _'brother' _– was powerful but whenever Dante spoke to him now or praised him or whatever Vergil felt…Odd.

Odd as in…pleased, proud…Odd. At first he was worried he was turning into some demented Fanboy, a fate which Beowulf claimed was worse then death. But then Nevan and her assistant assured him that he was 'In love.'

He told her curtly that they'd been watching too much soap operas again and that was that.

But Vergil knew he was falling for his brother.

5. Boredom – Dante – HPxDMC Crossover

There was a set period of time one can watch the ceiling fan for entertainment before that goes sour. Business had decreased to almost nothing, one job in a week so far. With Nevan handling office work – Bills, paperwork, etc. – and Agni and Rudra doing the house chores – which they _enjoyed_ – doing jobs was the only entertainment there was.

Apart from sparring that is.

But that must be for another day as it was the 'Day-Off' day that comes once a month. So watching the wallpaper peel and the ceiling fan spin was the entertainment for the day. That is, until Dante's door blew open and a group of masked individuals swarmed into his office.

Dante blinked. Their masks looked like they were joining those masquerade dances. They stared back at Dante, waving sticks while shouting in eerie synchronisation; "The Dark Lord!"

And then the snake bastard entered with a face not even a mother could love. Hell, it was even worse then Arkham's face! And that looked like a mould was taking over his face. Diseased and disgusting.

Snake bastard hissed and raised a hand. "You have something that I want." Dante raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"The amulet."

Before Dante could then proceed to kick the snake bastard out of his shop, Sea stumbled in, yawning and rubbing sleep out of her eyes. She blinked blearily at Snake Bastard and his merry group of masquerades and turned to Dante.

"Power hungry bastard?"

"Power hungry bastard."

Snake Bastard and his merry band of masquerades were then swept out by a tidal wave.

6. Rain – Trish/Sasuke – DMCxNaruto Crossover – For Cloud

Sasuke sighed as the cool rain met bloodied flesh. His earlier fight with Naruto was tiring and painful. Mostly painful. His sopping mess of raven black hair was no longer held up by the Hia-ate of Konoha as he left it behind in the Valley. Left it with Naruto.

Naruto. He couldn't kill him in the end. Naruto understood him on a certain level but Sasuke _had_ to gain power, power to kill Itachi, to kill his brother…He shook his head, he was an avenger, he couldn't stop and make friends, friends would distract him from his path.

"Are you alright?"

Sasuke's head snapped up, Sharingan activated and met the unflinching gaze of a blonde woman. He narrowed his eyes, the tomaos swirling slowly. The blonde woman scrutinized him a moment longer before sitting on the wet grass beside him. "Interesting eyes you have there."

Sasuke grunted and glared at the woman. Who was she? And why didn't she seemed alarmed at the Sharingan? The blonde woman smiled. "I'm Trish." A pregnant pause, then; "Sasuke."

Silence broken only by the patter of rain. Trish sighed and looked at Sasuke. "You're not exactly sociable, are you?" Another pause. "You are interesting. You have some Devil blood in you, you know. I can tell."

Sasuke ignored her. It was just some random crazy lady. Devil blood indeed. Trish smiled sadly. "You humans are extremely fragile. I understand why Dante and Sparda protects you."

Sasuke looked up at that.

"So fragile."

7. Memories – Eva/Sparda

She remembered how the other humans looked in disbelief and envy when Sparda asked her to be his mate. Of course they'd met before, fighting alongside each other against demons and the like, Sparda being the…_gentleman_ that he was allowed her to take all of the money and credit.

He was a legend. Strong, beautiful, dark. He defined the whole, 'Tall, dark and handsome' quota for the perfect man. Of course striking off the whole fact that he _wasn't_ a man but a Devil. A Dark Knight.

He was more human then the species put together honestly. She remembered when he 'saved' her from having a scythe to the back of her head. She had a Gold Orb on her and she hated to be viewed as a helpless Damsel in Distress (DD) and emptied a clip in his head from Ombra and Luca for treating her as such.

She was surprised when he got back up from the ground, wiping the blood off his face, though the clothes were another matter. She remembered how he laughed it off and gave her that – seductive – smirk and apologised.

She remembered giving him a mouthful before laughing and accepting his apology.

8. Spectre – Lizzie – OC from Mephistopheles Fic. Teaser. (In making)

The whole window imploded as invisible claws raked along the walls, anguished howling screeching at the miniscule humans as they scrambled over obstacles and each other in fear. The howling was enough to make Lizzie's ears bleed.

The demon was invisible to human eyes, demon magic and all that. But thanks to that 'Cursed' – more like _possessed_ – necklace, Lizzie had the displeasure to see the repulsive demon wreaking havoc amongst the human world. Damn possessing demon, she's calling an exorcist as soon as she gets home.

The repulsive demon screeched again and snatched up a screaming human – funny how she views them separate from herself – and dropped the invisibility magic. This terrified the humans more and their screams reached a higher level, rivalling the attacking demon's screech. Lizzie felt a headache coming on.

She calmly sipped her tea and watched with detached amusement – and bemusement from the waking demon – as it ripped off the humans head with its forefinger and thumb and tossed the decapitated body into the crowd.

The demon's pus filled eyes locked onto Lizzie before turning back to the crowd. Obviously it didn't want to fight with a Devil (more like a human being possessed). After all, demons _are _lower then Devils. It picked out another victim from the crowd. Well, it would've if its arm hadn't been severed.

Lizzie raised a mahogany eyebrow as a red coated; silver haired man tore through the demon's abdomen and winced sympathetically as the demon spazzed then died. Messily.

Sea blue eyes sought out through the crowd then landed on Lizzie. The eyes narrowed. The demon in the necklace stirred and Lizzie grudgingly allowed it to twist her features into a smirk and shrug _her_ shoulders; the demon moved _her_ lips and mouthed;

"_Wasn't me._"

9. Symphony – Vergil/Dante

The blades danced in a symphony, high singing as the blades met, rain attempting a percussion accompaniment as it was swept aside by the blades, their wielders focusing on only the other, eyes locked, the song going unnoticed, oblivious to their beauty.

Two bar rest.

The symphony paused, the arpeggios died, accompaniment becoming the lead. The conductor nonexistent as these swordsmen carried the deadly song themselves, both vying for control as to which path the Coda should go.

Repeat.

They leapt back, then forward, repeat in actions previously, the symphony accelerated, a rising crescendo as the volume increased, the swords clashing and grinding, the accompaniment no longer heard, the two wielders absorbed in the other, too focus still to notice the beauty of a song they were creating.

Finale.

Yamato. Silence. Eternal Peace. Swept Rebellion. Raw strength. It arced and the symphony ended as the final note died on Yamato's point piercing through flesh and bone, exiting through the back of the other wielder.

The duet had ended. The symphony died. And Yamato smoothly slid from the body, its thirst satisfied from the blood of its wielders partner. The wielder of Yamato knelt beside his kin and traced his kin's jaw line with his fingers.

"Beautiful, Dante."

Music is deadly.

10. Interlude Bar – Dante, U-1 & Dermyx – DMCxGMxKH Crossover

"It's not a lute."

Within the recess of the Interlude Pub, a place of rest and patience when characters from numerous games await their inevitable or nonexistent sequels and/or prequels meet and chat, three guitarists occupied the space by the jukebox and the bunny girl base. Jazzy and full of boobs.

Dante chuckled and sipped his tomato juice whilst eyeing an eye candy of a bunny girl. "It is too. I mean, you fight with a fricken' lute man, and you control water?" Dante shook his head. "What's up with that?"

U-1 nodded, the wings on his headset flapping with the motion. "Uh-huh. Dante has the Electric guitar which is actually a vampire chick; I have the Gitaroo which plays different sounds but _looks_ like a guitar." U-1 smirked his trademark smirk. "But you play a lute."

Dermyx humphed. "At least my game has a sequel! You just have that modified version which is no different from the PS2 game except it's harder!" U-1 scowled.

Dante sighed. "I have the most sequels. Too tell ya the truth, I wasn't happy with the second one, and some 'Nero' guy is kicking me out of the spotlight in the fourth! They also expect me to fall through the skylight and shoot some old guy when I could just easily walk through the door."

U-1 shrugged. "But that's not exactly showy. I mean, walking through the door would be Lute boy's thing. He is a wuss in the Underworld after all." Dermyx twitched. "I'm _not_ Lute Boy!"

An angry shout sounded as Bahamut wasn't happy with his drink and tossed the barkeep out of the window; Stitch took this as a challenge and began to throw tropical punch around the pub.

Dante grinned, oblivious to the shrieks and flying tropical beverages. "Sure you are, Lute Boy! Oh, watch it, Shiva got hit." He then summoned his fire gauntlets and slid down in his seat as Shiva began to throw icicles everywhere.

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

KE: Dermyx is IMPOSSIBLE WITH HIS GODDAMN LUTE!!! Yeah, the last drabble was just for fun. :D I mean, where else do they do when waiting for a sequel and/or prequel? Anywho, this took me forever as my drabbles were getting steadily longer and longer then the last…I should probably cut it down to Five drabbles then Ten drabbles per chapter…

Oh yes, I hope everyone enjoyed the teaser of my Mephistopheles fic which I should post up…Well, the plot is basically some morbid fourteen year old gets her hands on a 'Cursed' necklace, which isn't exactly cursed but possessed by a demon. Then this demon goes and causes trouble for our poor red coated half demon and a HUGE plot that's bigger then Mundus is unearthed as Mephistopheles, the Emperor of the Underworld before Mundus makes a return more powerful then ever! MWHAHAHAA! Interested?

Mephistopheles: Lucifer, Old Scratch, Old Nick, The Devil, Prince of Darkness (This title is also shared with Ozzy Osborne), THE EVVIIIIIIL ONE and Bezeelbub.

Only two Reviews this time…TTTT

**Thanks to:**

**Cloud:** It was hard thinking of what to do for a Sasuke/Trish pairing, but I got the idea from the Listen to the Rain, Sasuke on YouTube. Good song, sad though. TTTT. Thanks for Reviewing!

**Evil Fang: **Ifrit is awesome so there's nothing wrong with that. I wasn't sure whether or not to make Ifrit like the Hell Hound in the Final Fantasy Series or a dragonish thing. After all, it didn't show Ifrit's Demon form in Devil May Cry. So I decided on a mix…Myah…Thanks for reviewing! 


End file.
